moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Syrissa
Appearance Syrissa stands around 5'10" with an athletic, slender frame comprised of lean limbs and the tautness of a runner. Lissome agility, foxiness, and stamina make up for a lack of sheer strength, though she is quite capable of holding her own in a physical tussle. She does not, however, radiate the aura of a fighter or much of her rough-and-tumble nature at all when in her casual dress -- much less one that operates under the radar, so to speak. She doesn't carry her weapons in plain view at all times while in cities, never appears particularly nervous nor paranoid, walks with passion, and talks like she can handle it. As comfortable in social situations as she is fighting in the field (or would that be the other way around?), she carries herself casually and openly. Syrissa enjoys taking great care of herself, physically. Her sleek, dark hair is well taken care of, and having formerly been cut just over chin-length with a tendency to cover her right eye, has grown out within the last several months, and cut to an even shoulder-length all around. While daily, she used to to accentuate her eyes and lips with cosmetics, she has since discontinued her usage of such expensive frippery, though she is still never seen without her well-kept manicure nor the various ear piercings. Whether all this is out of insecurity or genuine enjoyment is largely unknown. Her age is not outwardly apparent to the eye, but her energy and enthusiasm for life alone suggest that, at the very least, she is still in her prime. There is a coy caution she exhibits in certain situations that also suggests she is "old enough to know better". She's roughly the equivalent of a human's late twenties or early thirties. Despite having come to terms with her new source of income, the physical strain on her body is evident to those that keep her company often. "After hours", often found nursing sore muscles and injuries, their frequency does not match those of a much more seasoned fighter. Compared to many others, her skin is still relatively scar-free and indicative that she is relatively new to such dangerous adventure. The one scar that she proudly displays as purposely inflicted is the one on the underside of her right forearm; plainly red against otherwise pale skin, it is a symbol and a reminder of the blood-oath she and husband,Shaedin Thel'arien, partook in during their ceremony. Her once smooth hands are now significantly rougher and more nimble, and her skin is often blemished with bruises and cuts. Somehow, though, her nails seem to remain flawless. Personality Gregarious, approachable, animated, and spry, Syrissa exudes a much more vibrant, frisky persona than might be attributed to one of her particular talents. Not dark nor cloaked in shadows and mystery, she lives with a devil-may-care abandon and never shies from socializing, as though she has nothing to hide. She marches to the beat of her own drum, and encourages others to do the same. As a notorious code-speaker, this Sin'dorei often conducts herself differently among the diverse peoples of the Horde. Informal, casual, and "true" to close friends, to others she may speak formally and without contractions in either Thalassian or Orcish. To some, she offers almost uneducated sounding "street language", all dependant on her assessment of the individual. While she speaks solely in Thalassian to other Sin'dorei, her Orcish is actually quite good, seeing as a fair amount of her time has been spent in the employ of the Shattered Hand in Orgrimmar. She finds the language somewhat offputting, however, claiming that it makes her jaw hurt if she speaks it for too long. Those that know Syrissa, also know that she often takes the words of strangers with a grain of salt. Ardently stating that "actions speak louder than words", she claims to never take anything for granted, and as such makes few outright decisions, or at least, doesn't state them. She demands that those who state any kind of loyalty or interest prove it with real, pure actions untainted by mind-altering substances (such as alcohol or Bloodthistle) presumably so that she may use those actions and the mental weight they carry against them, should they turn on their word. In lieu of this subject, she also has problems speaking up about certain subjects, herself, choosing to change the topic at hand, or use euphemisms in place of real responses. Even she is unsure whether this is a defense mechanism of some sort, or just her genuine insecurity. She also has the uncanny ability to remember just about everything she's taken part in, often referring to her memory as "the steel trap", which is used to point out blatant inconsistencies, as well as amuse herself when individuals fumble to make a save after making fools of themselves. This mannerism likely stems from her experiences of being regularly jilted, and her defiance to take it laying down. Not incapable of being serious, she has a shrewd, and sometimes cold, business side. Typically, however, she speaks with a voice that is liltingly playful and teasing, all wrapped up in a throaty vocal purr. But, for all of the cavalier and sassy quippery she engages in with everyone and anyone, it is the presence of her companion and confidant, the Blood Knight, Shaedin, that typically draws out the soft-hearted escapist, the uninhibited tomboy, and the insecure woman that hides themselves under the otherwise cheeky exterior. Out of all the others they have come across in the world, it is _only_ their sustained partnership in which her fierce loyalty and trust lay; her boundless energy used solely to meeting their needs, and no one else's -- even if they are having a tiff. Syrissa fancies herself as open-minded, though her social activities still suffer from her people's ingrained racism to some degree. Having developed a liking for the Tauren and a respect for the Orcs, she is still indifferent to the Forsaken, and can only tolerate Trolls on an individual basis. Lately, she has grown more and more distant to the Sin'dorei as a whole, as well. Regardless, she is capable of a "big sister" streak a mile wide -- possibly an after-effect of being the "little sister" for most of her life. The constant sarcasm and blithe attitude is not a front, but all the same, just one facet of her entire character. When her shield is down, she is known to be sympathetic and nurturing; a bleeding heart tends to run in the family. Background Syrissa keeps information about her family and her life close, as it's of little importance and rather boring when compared to the constant tales of high adventure and woe others have, anyway. Only one of even her closest companions knows much at all about it, and it's doubtful that many of them have even met her family members. Born "however many" years ago when the Sin'dorei were still known as the Quel'dorei, to a Farstrider father, Fyndan, and Priestess mother, Adiel, Syrissa was the last of three children. She was not always knee deep in business in Outland, Azeroth and Northrend; in fact, it wasn't until just a short while ago she was anything more than a simple waitress and barmaid in Silvermoon, house-sitter and the "baby" of an exceedingly normal Quel'dorei military family. Unlike her parents and two elder brothers, she possessed little to no combat and technical skill whatsoever, destined to be the first Ind'aloria child to not get mixed up in the martial affairs of Quel'thalas. Well, we all know how that went. After learning basic physical mending skills and functioning as one of numerous makeshift nurses following Arthas' Scourge invasion, Syrissa found herself without both an income and a place to stay. With her knowledge of weaponry going only so far as kitchen knives, there was not much she could do, aside from the odd job here and there. Silvermoon, at half of its original glory, had changed inside, though. The seedier parts of town, while usually devoid of people, now held new opportunities. With nothing left to do, Syrissa turned to the ringleaders of the Murder Row. Every bit the daughter of a middle class family without any real skill, the road was going to be long and tumultuous. Cutting her once-long hair short, the youngest Ind'aloria child opted to carve a new destiny for herself, and lent her hand to the restoration of Silvermoon, and the advancement of the Sin'dorei people, just so happening to pick up an unwitting Blood Knight by the name of Shaedin along the way. Having gone from mistrust and reluctantly relying on one another in the field to an inseparable well-oiled machine in their time together, Syrissa and Shaedin reluctantly continue their services more for the Horde at whole, expanding their skill sets by swapping professions from time to time, and retreating to her missing brother's estate in Dalaran at the end of the day. Goals and Motivations Originally, Syrissa's foremost goal was to reach Outland; to find and reunite with her family and subsequently the rule of Kael'thas. The longer she spent attached to the hip of her Blood Knight companion, the more that goal slipped her mind and the comfort, well being, and happiness of both herself and her partner pushed to the forefront of her desires. Power and notoriety have never been in her plans, preferring to keep a relatively low profile for both of them, in order to keep living as they wished without any obligation to anyone but themselves and one another. Having been to Outland and seeing what there is to offer, as well as the sad situation Kael'thas had led his people into there, Syrissa's hope of finding her relatives was shaved slim to none. Having visited both the large and small establishments where the Sin'dorei could thrive and not finding them anywhere, a part of her hoped that they are simply holed up with refugees somewhere, and not among the Prince's forces. As time went on, news of her family's whereabouts cropped up. Her middle brother, Marvalos Ind'aloria, returned from Outland after having forsaken the Sunfury. Father Fyndan was released from the stocks in Silvermoon after his narrow escape from Quel'danas, though mother Adiel and brother Selvellus are still missing. Between continuing to amass gold for no good reason at all, as well as follow any thin lead towards her family's whereabouts, Syrissa and Shaedin's goals have been moved to provide a comfortable existence for the two of them, together, as a family. Affiliations Shaedin Thel'arien - Having met by chance in the Ghostlands by assisting one another in the Dead Scar, Syrissa's relationship with the elder Thel'arien Blood Knight brother has been somewhat peculiar from the get-go. Thanks to Syrissa's go-getum attitude and a promise of unmitigated wealth attainable only if she had a partner who was willing to fool their superiors into thinking they were doing as asked as she was, they formed an uneasy but well-oiled partnership. They quickly evolved from initial apprehension and preconceived ideas for the other's trade, to that of an inseparable duo locked in a power struggle; not for leadership, but simply to get the better of the other with teasing. As time passed, they developed a rapport; comfort and trust growing strong since it was the two of them against anything that came at them. Since then, they have grown much closer in every aspect. Words alone do not express the well connected and multi-faceted relationship that they share, but their loyalty to one another is utterly unquestionable. Having solidified their professional and personal relationship by being wed on the Scryer's Tier in Shattrath in the company of a handful of family and friends, they have set out to carve their destiny together in this changing world. Marvalos Ind'aloria - Syrissa's eldest brother and former Sunfury Technician. While from the outside their relationship may seem horribly antagonistic, the middle brother and youngest daughter get along surprisingly well, much to the confusion of fiance, Shaedin. Rude, curt and cynical, Marvalos, or "Valos", often means only the best for his younger sister. Fyndan Ind'aloria - Syrissa's father. By chance while visiting Shaedin's imprisoned mother in Silvermoon, information was given to them by another inmate that had overheard the conversation between the three. The female inmate informed Syrissa that a former Sunfury Ind'aloria male was being held elsewhere in the complex, leaving Syrissa and Shaedin to find and release him. Utterly haggard, missing one arm and one eye, horribly thin and at his wit's end, Fyndan was finally released from the Silvermoon stocks and joined Syrissa and Shaedin in Dalaran. Surprised at the news of Syrissa's choosing to accept Shaedin's proposal (after all, he hadn't even seen her in five years and was certainly not up to date with her life), he was accepting and encouraging, welcoming the Blood Knight into the family with open ... arm. Althea Re'lariel - Althea is Syrissa's only true female lifeline, and the one she goes to seek the counsel of when on issues dealing with her traveling partner and their otherwise complicated, and sometimes mildly tempestuous, relationship. Syrissa's "Soul sister", in that the two of them met while fawning lovingly over the rhythm guitarist of the Level 70 Elite Tauren Chieftains, Sin'dorei Sig Nicious. With the help of a lovable Tauren named Falariusz, the two women were able to scale the wall beside the band's balcony and meet up personally with them. The bodyguard, impressed by their ninja-like tactics and spartan resolve to do so, allowed them -- besides, they were women, what could they possibly do? On that note, Sig is probably missing a pair of underwear or two. Phenrir Al'wyn - An 'old flame' that Syrissa has brought herself to detest. Once a whirlwind romance that crashed and burned due to Phen's womanizing way, they had shared an awkward mutual friendship afterward, but seething on the situation, Syrissa has ceased all such jovial contact. Still irritated by the fact that she was taken by Phen's aggressive and rugged personality so easily, and initially blind to his not-so-hidden addiction to women, she has her bouts of anger while discussing him with others and is, by direct result, a very reluctant and over-analytical person, romantically. Lira 'Windrose' Shan're - AKA Windy was introduced in Booty Bay when she and Phenrir unexpectedly showed up to a boozing pity party that Syrissa and Shaedin were holding after a particularly bad day. Curious as to whether Windy was Phen's latest conquest, Syrissa soon doubted it upon witnessing the young woman's cold sarcasm and frigid personality. Intrigued, she incorporated some of Windy's personality into her own when dealing with individuals like Phen, though putting her own spin on it, of course. Completely astounded by the Blood Knight's distaste for everyone else around her, Syrissa couldn't help but make it one of her personal goals to at least put Windy into her debt, just to make her realize that one needs as many friends and companions they can get in order to make it in life. Cinta and Cinnarissa A nickname that seems misplaced, "Cinta" appears nowhere in Syrissa's given name name. Cause for some curiosity among those that learn about this nickname and its origins, it is explained that "Cinta" was the nickname of Syrissa's grandmother on her mother's side, Jacinta, a decorated Farstrider in her youth. While Syrissa never knew Jacinta before she was lost on the field, Syrissa's mother bestowed upon her daughter the nickname of "Cinta", after the woman whom she resembled much in looks and personality, more so than the rest of her family. Cinnarissa is merely the misspelled version of "Cinta" combined with "Syrissa" that her nephews dubbed her. It eventually stuck. Idiosyncrasies _HUGE_ Sig Nicious Fan. She makes absolutely TERRIBLE cookies. Having spent many, many years as a bar tender has shot her alcohol resistance through the roof, but not softened her love for cheap drinks. Public Knowledge and Rumors Not much. Some Sin'dorei may recognize her as a waitress and tender from some years passed, but she has physically changed since then, anyway. OOC Stuff Please note that I never actually ignore anyone in RP (and I usually try to let you know this if my character doesn't acknowledge you)! No matter what is going on, I'm always up for random interaction so long as it makes sense. I also take commissions and occasionally trades and requests, my information can be found on DeviantArt at http://ultema.deviantart.com Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Rogue